Dark Oppression
by OSeiSan
Summary: His Mark of Cain is gone, Simon Lewis have never felt more useless and suffocated but things took toll when Sebastian Verlac a.k.a Jonathan Morgenstern thinks Jace Herondale's freedom results for a need to take another. Story starts after the City of Lost Souls in the Mortal Instruments series by Cassandra Clare.
1. Dead Wrong

_*Check the Author's Page for Updates on upcoming chapters_

* * *

**Dark Oppression**

_Chapter 1_

By: O Sei San

Simon caught the movement with no difficulty. It was one of the benefits being a vampire-the _daylighter_, even more so. The night was damp and cold while the lampposts on the alley barely gave any light, but he still caught the shadow that he was suspecting following him since he left the Pandemonium Club. His heightened senses were on alert now. It was either an enemy or someone who needed something from him, not that both was any different. Ever since he lost the Mark of Cain, he couldn't help but get paranoid. Raphael, the leader of the New York vampire clan wants him dead. Camille Belcourt, the only vampire that he could have bargained any protection with was now dead. Murdered by Maureen, the innocent girl from Simon's life turned into a viscous vampire because some people wanted to get to him. When Clary Fray told him the news, heard from depressed Alec, she advised him to go underground.

Jesus, his life was turning into some fucked up fantasy action movie and yes, he was complaining even it would never help. Apparently Alec also relayed to Clary that he and Magnus are finished, it means the glittery warlock couldn't give him any protection. Give it to Magnus Bane to disappear and curl up in some unknown hole while the Shadowhunter world was going into war against whatever Sebastian Verlac a.k.a Jonathan, cooked up. Sighing, Simon turned around to face whoever-whatever-was following him. He was half-pissed on the things happening around him, he didn't need this stalker bullshit now. "Hey, apparently I'm lonely. So why not let's walk together to my apartment?" Being pissed showed his sarcasm.

There was no sound, no movement, no something. Simon stared at nothing for maybe a minute before turning around, thinking that the stalker thought better of showing himself and gave up. Simon was dead wrong, more specific he was dead. When he turned to get moving, Sebastian Verlac was staring at him with clear amusement. Sebastian's face changed from amusement to being simply smug. "Did you just invited me to your apartment, daylighter?" Simon swallowed and took a deep breath, some mundane habit he never lost and wouldn't want to. He can't speak, he was frozen, and he knew he was fucked but at least Sebastian wasn't doing anything yet. He tried to regain himself by coughing and straightening his back. "Oh. Hey, Sebastian right? I'm Simon Lewis, your sister's best friend. I-I think I bit you, yeah. You were asleep when I did that though, that's why you're alive now." Babbling, he was babbling. Damn.

Sebastian took one step closer and Simon got to look at him without getting embarrassed. His hair was disturbingly better than Jace, his face was sharper than Jace, and his build was bigger than Jace, in short he was currently having a creepy man-crush on Sebastian but he quickly recovered when he thought about his missing Mark of Cain. Sebastian can kill him, here, now, with no difficulty. Sebastian raised a brow, "You killed Lily, my mother." It was a statement and the longer Simon stood there, the greater the certainty of death was getting to him. "Where's your Mark of Cain, daylighter?" Sebastian asked.

"I traded it for some angel sword." His reply was quick, no pretenses. He was going to die anyway. "My name is Simon, not daylighter either." The way he replied was asking for some quick death.

"Simon." Sebastian said, as If he was practicing the name, tasting it. "Aren't we about to go to your apartment?" Simon nodded going along with whatever Sebastian wanted. If he wanted to kill him there and make it look like some robbery, so be it. He started to walk and was happy that his knees didn't give out as he brushed past Sebastian. Also, he internally thank god that Jordan was out with Maia tonight. Just for how long? He didn't know, so Simon paced. Sebastian was quiet behind him but he didn't need to look back to see if he was following. The guy's presence was like some dark aura that any vampire can feel hovering if it was close. Man, was he close, Sebastian was almost walking on his heels. If Sebastian thought he would try to escape, Simon proved him wrong.

It was about 5 minutes when they were finally in front of the apartment door. Simon calmly opened the door and casually asked Sebastian to come in but in reality, Simon's skin was already jumping of anxiousness. He thought feeling Sebastian near him would ebb some danger he felt but it only increased as they got to the apartment. When Simon finally locked the front door, he sighed. He wanted to do something, write a note for Clary, and call Isabelle, anything before his dead body really drops dead. But compromising Sebastian wasn't going to help his situation right now. He turned and saw Sebastian sitting on Jordan's couch. His long fingers grazing the leather, "This living room is horribly decorated." Simon couldn't argue, Jordan's decorative skills weren't one of his strongest points. He's got Maia for that but Maia hasn't got around complaining about it, because whenever she was in the apartment, she only ended up on the kitchen or on Jordan's bed.

"It could be worse." Simon answered. Sebastian's eyes flicked to his and there was a moment of silence.

"I heard Camille is dead." Oh, Sebastian wanted to talk still. No killing, yet. He could handle that.

"Yeah, I heard too. Bummer, huh?"

Sebastian chuckled, it was low and husky. "Not really. That's one out of the two New York vampires I want dead."

_And the second is me, right?_ Simon thought. "Thank Maureen for that."

"Oh I have." Sebastian smiled slowly and full of mischief. "But she isn't … the leader of the New York clan-still."

Simon had no idea where this was going. "And you're telling me… why?"

Sebastian sighed, leaning back lower at the couch. His eyes on the ceiling for a while then he turned his attention to Simon again. Sebastian gestured the sit next to him. "Why don't you sit, Simon?"

This was it. Simon held his chin up and walked over to Sebastian and sat beside him. He did it excruciatingly slow. He sighed again, and told himself to calm the shit down. He wanted to die without whimpering, screaming, or both. Sebastian was eyeing him sideways before speaking again, "Raphael, wants you dead, correct?" Simon had no idea why Sebastian cared, or why he even knows but he just nodded. "Will you kill him to survive?" That was totally unexpected that Simon turned to Sebastian. Sebastian was also facing towards him. There was a stretch of silence before Simon got to ask why.

"It's only natural, Simon. Raphael wants you dead, because you're annoying as much of a threat to him. But why should you die because of that reasons?" Simon was never slow, and he got it within that reply. Sebastian wanted Raphael dead. He is routing for Maureen to be the new leader because he's got Maureen on his leash. The New York vampire clan will be his allies. But Simon still couldn't point where he fitted.

"Why don't let Maureen kill him?" It was a logical question and it made Simon question himself why did he even care? Why couldn't he just tell the man that he wouldn't kill Raphael? He wasn't going to be some piece of pawn to his games. Not ever, especially not now.

"Maureen killed Camille, yes. I'm very proud of her but I don't think Raphael would take a little girl's challenge seriously even if the girl killed the Lady Camille Belcourt. But you…"

Simon could swear he heard some light bulb sound effect while his eyes turned bigger and rounder, drowning on the piece of new information. Sebastian face was still neutral when he shouted, "You want me to kill Raphael! And you know he won't accept challenges, especially now because you're waging war, except for me!" Simon shook his head and stood up, he walked maybe two steps before turning to Sebastian again, "But that's stupid Sebastian. Even if I do kill Raphael, that means I'm the new leader. Where's the part that benefits you?" He couldn't help but ask rather than keeping it to himself. Now that he knew Sebastian doesn't want him killed, if he does ever become the new leader, he could secure the alliance with the Shadowhunters. _Real smooth Simon, real smooth._ His train of thoughts was interrupted when he heard another chuckle from Sebastian. Sebastian, that was now 3 inches in front of him.

"The part that benefits me, Simon, is that you'll do this for me." Simon's brow furrowed, confusion running through his mind that he didn't notice that Sebastian had a stele in his hands. The next thing Simon knew, his face was on the hardwood floor of the living room. His hands securely twisted on his back, as Sebastian leaned on him. "Did Clary ever tell you about a rune that would put you on my command?"

Simon, forgetting he had the strength to fight Sebastian off him because of the demeanor the guy was emitting was plain terrifying, just answered. "Like what you did to Jace, asshole!"

"Oh no. Nothing like that. Jace was some life investment but you? I don't care or need you to live or die. I just need you to _submit_ to me." Simon struggled for a while, in pure panic to the hell Sebastian was saying. He wiggled then he felt Sebastian's knee on his back. Simon let out a bark before he felt Sebastian's weight on him again. "You will kill Raphael and secure the vampire's alliance to me, Simon Lewis. You do not see that now…" Then Sebastian's voice was like a whisper against his cheek. "But you will." Simon felt a hot mark on his back, with a yelp, the last thing he remembers was the darkness.


	2. Cooperation

_*Check the Author's Page for Updates on upcoming chapters_

* * *

**Dark Oppression**

_Chapter 2_

By: O Sei San

A body vaguely shaped in the darkness was laid on the cold cement floor. The mock cellar provided no light or comfort as the body seemed to start moving and Sebastian made sure of that. He was silently watching the body, thinking when it'll wake up so he can start the show. The body shifted to its side and let out a quiet strained moan. It must have been hurting and that made Sebastian smile a bit but as quick the smile was formed, it was gone again. Taking a silent breath, Sebastian waited.

* * *

He must have been dreaming, Simon thought. It was impossible that he was just walking last night and randomly bumped into Jonathan Morgenstern. Sebastian wasn't that reckless, Simon told himself again but when his body jerked awake as well as his eyes adjusted to the complete darkness; he knew he wasn't dreaming at all. He noisily looked at his sides and tried to see anything but he mentally thought himself as a stupid victim of some stereotype horror movie, the room was pitch black even with his night vision.

As he slowly stood up, Simon felt like he was breathing down on a microphone as his breath echoed through whole room. He couldn't see if he was in some prison cell or some plain cellar but he sure did know he was underground. Simon blinked and tried again to see anything but there was nothing. Sighing, he gave up and felt stupid standing in the middle of nowhere. Finding nothing else to do, he slowly checked himself, he was already aware of some bruise forming on the length of his back but it wasn't bad to check for other injuries. He finished, learning that the bruise was the only thing making him wince as he moves. He was only wearing his shirt and pants now and if he was some normal human being, he might have already felt the temperature of this basement which is cold, as good as he can guess.

Simon brushed his messy hair as he decided to sit again, earning another wince, and quietly settled down. He thought of the possibility Clary, Isabelle or even Jace showing up to the rescue but the more he thought about, the more unlikely it gets. Clary wouldn't even notice him gone for another 2 days if she wasn't looking for him. He wished he could just text Clary and send some funny S.O.S message like, "help. sebastian gets jace's award for most inappropriate kidnapper, ever." Or "sebastian says hi btw. don't call, were watching a movie" but he already found out earlier that what was really left of him was his shirt and pants. Simon ran his hands through his face, grudgingly asking god why Jonathan would interest him. He knew very well he could just kill the vampire with his own new elite evil Shadowhunters. _Why him?_

"Are you done?"

Simon's head snapped towards the voice and he could have sworn his head almost fell. He didn't even felt he had a company and he trusted his vampire senses would have helped him at least on that note. Simon felt his panic was enough to restart his dead heart to beating again as he swallowed. "J-just aba-about" Simon stuttered and didn't care anymore. He was stuck here, so he was pretty well excused for looking shit scared. "Is… is that you Sebastian?" _How long was he there just observing him? Dude sure is a creep._

"Long enough."

Simon thought Sebastian sounded not that far away and he boldly stood up, with another wince from the bruise, he slowly approached where he mostly think where Sebastian was. "What do you want from me?"

Simon heard a soft chuckle, "I think that topic has passed."

"No." Simon said with strength on his voice. "You want Raphael dead? You go ask your evil Shadowhunters to do that for you. We both know I am not going to do it nor I can do it!" He didn't mean to shout but he felt anxious. He didn't like walking and talking in the dark, where some psycho observe him.

"I'll make sure you can."

"Wait. Let me guess. If I don't I'll be stuck here forever? Or tortured? Or maybe you'll just kill me?" Simon looked at every direction as he spoke. "Well you know what? I don't freaking care. Just kill me now and get on with it!" Silence. Sebastian wasn't going to answer him and Simon felt like a drama queen. "What? Spoiled your plan for you? Yes. You are more welcome to kill me, so stop the bullshit and-KILL M-"

"There are things much worse than dying."

Simon pressed his lips and rolled his eyes. This was too much of a cliché from some thriller movie. "Newsflash. I'm a vampire, already died once!" He stopped walking. "And I'll promise my second death will be more epic." Where he got the strength to joke about his own death or giving it to Sebastian on a silver platter? He didn't know.

"I won't kill you, daylighter." Sebastian's voice was sort of bored and irritated. As if Simon was not seeing something along the lines of what he just threatened a while ago.

"It's Simon." Simon deadpanned and crossed his arms on his chest. "And what use will I be if you do not kill me, Valentine's son?"

It took a couple of seconds before he heard Sebastian again, "As I said, you'll kill Raphael for me-"

"I already told you!" Simon shouted exasperated, his voice echoed loudly. "I WILL NOT KILL HIM!"

"Oh you will." Sebastian said sounding so sure. "It's just your choice whether you'll know you did it or not."

"I sai-" Simon stopped. It took a while before what Sebastian said sink to his brain. "What do you mean by that?"

"I mean, it's either I force you to drink Lilith's blood which will make you totally under my control or you'll do it with your conscience alive but with limits."

"I still don't get it, really, seriously. I mean why would you want my conscience alive or whatever bullshit you're talking about?" Simon started again with the walking, so far he hadn't bumped into any walls or anything metal. "It would be really easier for you rather than courting me. And by the way, I could tell you haven't gone into any proper date. If you want a guy to work for you, why not start charming over dinner?"

"That reminds me, have you eaten?"

Simon scratched his head in no gentle manner. Sebastian was a hard dude to crack. Just as soon he was getting answers, he gets diverted to food. His stomach didn't help either. He guessed he hasn't eaten for almost an entire day. The hunger was much harder than dying, Simon realized. "Oh I don't know dude. How long have you kept me in here? I'm pretty sure you didn't feed me while I was asleep because that would be awkward." His stomach growled.

He heard a sigh, "I have no time for this." Sebastian said.

"Sucks to be you, I've got plenty of time to waste here."

Simon heard sudden footsteps behind him and turned around. Sebastian standing as if so regal while holding a witchlight took another step closer. Simon took a sharp breath and one step back. Sebastian raised a brow and suddenly ran to him, Simon barely registered Sebastian's attack, flung himself at Sebastian. Hoping some of his vampire strength would knock Sebastian off his feet. When his hands touched Sebastian's shoulder, he gave a grunt and pushed. Simon guessed he took Sebastian by surprise that the guy actually landed on his back. Without thinking, Simon ran where Sebastian came from, guessing there should be a door in somewhere. It wasn't before long when he felt fingers on the collar of his shirt and he was abruptly pulled back. His back landed on the floor with a loud thud, the pain somehow registers, and then he felt Sebastian's weight on him again. Wasn't it ironic that they always ended a scene with him on the floor and Sebastian always on top? "Fuck you!" Simon goaded, looking up to see Sebastian looking at him with mischief on his eyes.

"Later." Sebastian answered without skipping a beat. He took both of Simon's wrists and pinned them over his head. He threw the witch light somewhere near close, so they could see each other enough.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Simon shouted, clearly on panic. He saw Sebastian produce a stele from his pocket. With one hand pinning Simon's hands and one hand clutching the stele, Sebastian leaned closer to Simon's neck. Simon froze. He never felt this cold in his entire life, human years included. When he felt Sebastian's teeth, he shouted, "WHAT THE FUCK!" Then he heard fabric being torn. Simon looked down and saw Sebastian used his teeth to destroy Simon's shirt from the collar to his chest. When Sebastian pulled back, his eyes were glinting. His hand with the stele landed on Simon's chest and started to draw. Simon felt panic rise from him again. "Shit! No! Stop it!" He shouted but it was no use. Sebastian was already finished even before Simon could struggle. And as If he won, Sebastian stood up from Simon.

"The rune should work." Sebastian said conversationally. "I have your blood in mine, you surely have my blood in yours." Simon suddenly had a flashback when he tasted Sebastian's blood. It was not one of his best memories but one of those things that apparently tend to stick.

Simon sat up, confused what rune Sebastian used on him. He wasn't feeling anything at all. He looked down on himself and saw the rune. It looked like a half-star but he can't be sure as his head was still dizzy from the tackle. He looked up, "It's not working. I still think you're an asshole."

Sebastian smiled. "I wasn't aiming to control your brain. I was aiming more of the urge that your brain wants to do." Sebastian raised the stele and took his shirt off with one hand. Like some goddamn weird cult, he drew on himself as well but now as if it was the other half of the rune he made on Simon's chest.

"You're not binding me to you, are you?" Simon asked suddenly scared.

Sebastian sighed, "I told you. No."

"Then what the fu-"

"Shut up."

Simon did. Sebastian smiled.

"What? You suddenly felt you needed to shut your mouth?" Sebastian asked, amused.

Simon's eyes grew wide. He was sure Sebastian wasn't controlling him, because he did it on his own will. He just felt the urge to shut up and his brain still felt that. He was aware of what he was doing and he just didn't feel like under a freaking spell. He nodded at Sebastian.

"That's good. You ask questions later." Sebastian crouched down. "Hungry?"

Simon nodded. He didn't want to speak but he sure as hell wanted to kick Sebastian. Sebastian held out his arm and looked at him expectantly. Simon began to shake his head to refuse when Sebastian said, "Drink, Simon." He nudged his arm on Simon's cheek. Simon suddenly had the urge to bite Sebastian. Just one bite to stop his hunger. He still knows that Sebastian's blood might taste like poison though but he reached for Sebastian's arm and took a bite. Surprisingly, it didn't taste like poison. It tasted … exotic and sweet. Simon felt a growl on his own chest. He didn't see Sebastian looking at him very pleased. "See Simon? See what little cooperation will do?"


	3. Obey

_*Check the Author's Page for Updates on upcoming chapters_

* * *

**Dark Oppression**

_Chapter 3_

By: O Sei San

"He's sleeping, mother." Jonathan assured Lilith before the demon can say anything else. It was quarter to 3 in the morning, though the Devil's hour had nothing to do with the meeting, Lilith insisted being comforted with the time as she claimed her powers are involatile. Her strength vastly regained and growing because of the countless dark Shadowhunters that Jonathan Morgenstern has under his command.

"He will do us good, my son." Lilith cooed without preamble. She was sitting with one leg crossed on some pale upholstered couch. She looked as if she was on some social visit as she eyed Jonathan. "Not good when he had the mark but fate do like humor." Lilith joked. In some other time dimension, she must have despised the boy but the boy proved to be so much worth-if she was right.

"I don't understand, mother." Jonathan finally voiced out after a moment of silence. "He doesn't have the mark now-"

"The better!" Lilith cut off as she turned quiet. Jonathan took it that Lilith was thinking. He also knows that Lilith wasn't telling him the whole picture, but he was confident that she will tell him in time. So instead of grilling her for information, he relaxed in his seat and stared at his mother by blood. Lily, who was dead quiet, was thinking what to say to Jonathan. She should tell him her speculations about his daylighter but it would be too soon. It wasn't every day that you finally had the jumpstart to the apocalypse, and when the goddamn archangels find about it, it would be all too late. Lily looked up and stared at Jonathan. "Did you know the story of Cain, Jonathan?" She asked conversationally.

"Of course, mother." Jonathan answered, somehow irritated that they were tackling Cain at this moment while it had nothing to do with the daylighter-anymore. "First born of Adam and Eve, killed his brother Abel, hence the mark. What else?"

Lilith snorted. "That's what the popular version says, doesn't it?"

"Yes. They also say he was the son of Samael and Eve, some says he mated with you then started the Grail bloodline, and finally some claimed he is _your _son." Jonathan raised a brow at Lilith. "Would it be too soon to ask which version is true?"

Lilith only smiled. "Much too soon." She answered waving a dismissive hand in the air. "Let's talk about the daylighter." Sighing, shifted in her chair. "How is he?"

"Sleeping." Jonathan deadpanned.

"A prisoner of yours? Under some binding rune? A spell?"

"He's taken care of, mother." Jonathan pressed. He didn't want Lilith to know Simon still had the grace of his conscience. She ordered him to totally put the vampire under command by her blood. He won't have that because he had his own revenge to add in the mix.

"Very well, very well" Lilith answered, disappointed to be hold up with some information about the daylighter. "Have he told how he lost the mark?"

"He said he summoned some angel, I bet it was Raziel." Jonathan remembered Simon vaguely and sarcastically answering him last night. "He got the sword that unfortunately ended my bond with Jace."

Lilith couldn't stop laughing harshly, "That vampire is sly. First he destroyed me with the mark the next thing you know-he exchanged the mark for the Glorious."

"Glorious?" Jonathan asked in complete disbelief.

"If my guess is correct and I'm almost really sure."

"No wonder." Jonathan muttered, he thought the binding rune that Lilith started and he finished was irreversible. He didn't like Jace and his company knows no bound to stop them. Before he could think what happened to the sword or Jace, he was interrupted by Lilith. "You need the vampire for other else, correct?"

"Raphael …" Jonathan said before adding, "and Clary."

"Understood." Lilith said and without anything more reason to be here, she stood up. "Until then." She didn't wait for Jonathan to answer. She simple disappeared with black fog in her wake.

Jonathan eyed the fog as it disappears before he answered. "Until then."

* * *

It felt like forever when Simon finished, he finally released Sebastian's arm, and suddenly felt embarrassed. "Oh no…" he moaned as he scratched his forehead. He can't look at Sebastian and see the guy's goddamn face looking smug. He can't believe that he would drink Sebastian's blood-_again_. Having no intention to move from where he is, Simon felt fingers on his jaw, before he was forced to look up to Sebastian's eyes. It was pitch black and felt hard and cold. He didn't know why it appealed to him.

"What's on your mind?" Sebastian asked.

"Leave me alone." Simon shoved Sebastian's hands away from him. Sebastian thought Simon was acting like some kid, which made him chuckle while Simon, thinking Sebastian was mocking him stood abruptly, giving Sebastian a furious gaze. "Shut up! Just shut up! If you have no intentions of killing me, I'm going to go."

"Do you know where the exit is?" Sebastian calmly asked.

"I could look for it, dumbass. You have no intentions of stopping me anyway."

"I could but I won't"

"And why not?" Simon asked suddenly curious.

"Because it will give you a reason to come to me for help" Sebastian answered as if stating a fact.

"Screw you." Simon answered, normally he would have some snarky comebacks but he was beat. He didn't like how Sebastian was acting around him. He especially didn't like giving into drinking Sebastian's blood. It felt like when Eve took a bite of an apple which a snake lured her into doing so.

Simon turned and wondered if the witchlight would work for him but before he could embarrass himself more, he just took off. Calmly walking around the cellar, he found the iron bars. He silently followed it and when he arrived at a dead end, he turned back. He did this again going on the different direction. No door, no escape made Simon panic for a moment. "This should not be some fucking magic shit." He muttered to himself when he remembered Clary mentioning Sebastian's old hide out. The apartment that floats through portals, if this basement was something like that, considered him screwed in many ways.

"Are you done getting lost?" A voice boomed behind Simon.

"I said leave me alone!" Simon seethed.

"I did already and where did that lead you?" Sebastian was holding the witchlight and was looking at him simply amused. Either because he was lost or his willpower to find it himself, he didn't know. He didn't want to know but why the hell was he thinking about it? "You know, I have no intentions of leaving you here." Sebastian continued and that got Simon's attention.

Simon stopped in his tracks and took a deep breath-some mundane habits that never go. He decided to swallow his pride. A bit. Just this once. "Where's the exit Sebastian?"

Sebastian reached Simon's shoulders before turning the vampire to face him. His face was stony and Simon felt he pissed him off. "You'll ask nicely." Sebastian's face could hold a hell of a poker face, Simon thought, but the snide tone of his voice told him that this guy was enjoying him asking for help.

Simon felt another fury inside his chest but to only remember he needed Sebastian to get out of here, even if Sebastian had no intention of locking him up in here, there's no way Simon can tell Sebastian could change his mind any moment. "Please, show me the exit." He tried again.

Sebastian shook his head and let a small smile show before saying, "More."

More? More what! Simon spat in this thoughts. He merely closed his eyes, drowning the irritation building up inside him, and took another breath of air. "Sebastian, help me out of here... _please_." Mother of fuck, he sounded like a flirting 13-year old. Simon bit his lip to make him stop adding vile words, he'd do anything to get out of here, right now, and then maybe escape after.

Sebastian looked really pleased with himself before nodding. "The doors right behind you."

Wait. What? Simon turned and saw nothing but when he took another step, he saw the false wall. Simon felt his eyes open wide as he turned around to look at Sebastian. He didn't notice he was gaping at him when Sebastian reached to close his mouth and walk around him to go ahead. Simon followed him with his vision, and when he finally remembered he had voice to use, he shouted. "ASSHOLE! YOU INTENDED TO DO THAT! YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!" Simon was fuming, but he followed Sebastian finally and caught up behind him. "NEXT TIME, I'M NOT ASKING FOR YOUR FUCKING HELP."

Simon only got a glare from Sebastian before they reached narrow steps which lead upstairs. Simon, still pissed off, was breathing hard through his nose all the way up. When he heard a knob turned, light sliced through the side until he was blind. Simon, almost not seeing light for a long time, closed his eyes and clung to wall as he reached the final step and stumble into some hallway. When he felt the light exposure to his eyes vanished, he blinked hard and turns to look for Sebastian which was already walking away from him. Simon only moments away from regaining his eyesight, followed.

The hall way looked regal, black hard wood floor and maroon walls. There wasn't any decorations though, only a long hallway with a big black door on the end. When they reached the door, Sebastian took it a moment to remind Simon. "This is a big mansion, try to escape, you'll only get lost and even if you see the front door, this place is crawling with my Shadowhunters." Sebastian turned the knob. "You're not a prisoner here, Simon Lewis. In time, you'll leave."

Simon understood the first half of what Sebastian was talking about but the other half was a blur. Not a prisoner? Even if he was below the I.Q. average, no living thing would be deluded that this was a slumber party. Sebastian had already opened the door, while Simon glared at him and only noticed that Sebastian wasn't moving because he was waiting for him. Simon moved and was greeted by an audience of dark Shadowhunters. Simon felt frozen, as he stared at the people glaring at him. He felt like a mouse in a room of panthers. Only when a hand slid on his shoulder, he felt he was shaking with tension.

"This is Simon Lewis." Sebastian stated. "He's a guest-" and with a side look to Simon, "but he isn't allowed to leave the premises until I say so." With that Sebastian caught Simon's triceps and tugged him to follow. Sebastian didn't need to ask if the Shadowhunters understood him, they didn't need to, his voice was law and according to him, Simon was stuck here. Simon swallowed while admitting to himself that he was seriously scared now. The way those Shadowhunters was looking at him wasn't human. They all looked possessed, like bodies without souls; they bear no emotions at all. Maybe that's why Sebastian told him that he wasn't going to kill him, Simon thought, because if it's not him, it's bound to be one of _those_.

Simon didn't pay attention where Sebastian was leading him. He only noticed the stairs, not the turns, not the time, and even the people. What was the point? Sebastian made it clear that this place was crawling with dark Shadowhunters and maybe even demons he wasn't warned about. Simon could only hope for the part where Sebastian said that he will be able to leave but when? He didn't dare to ask for now.

They reached some door on the end of another long hallway. Sebastian opened the door, pushed Simon inside with him following, and closed the door. Simon guessed it was the master bedroom of the mansion, because no bedroom looked like _this_. It was already as big as Simon's first floor on his old home and had a small living room. There was a balcony-with locked doors, he guessed-and a really big bed. The double doors on the left were probably the bathroom or the closet. Simon, too busy eyeing the room, didn't felt Sebastian staring at him and for a moment, Sebastian knew he was the one who needed to snap Simon out of some daydream the vampire was having. "Do you like it?"

Simon jumped at the voice, and only remembered he was with Sebastian in this godly room. Simon didn't try to hide that he was surprised. He only cleared his throat before saying, "Is it mine?"

"It's ours." Sebastian answered with normalcy, as if they were sharing a room since they were kids.

"_Ours_?" Simon asked, surprised. "You're kidding … right?"

Sebastian sighed, as if again it wasn't any problem, it wasn't any issue and it wasn't totally _taboo_-at all. "The door on the left is a short hallway to the bathroom and walk-in closet."

"You-we-you can't!" Simon exclaimed.

"I can't use the bathroom?" Sebastian asked, clearly confused.

"No, you asshole!" Simon said as he shook his head vigorously. "No way that I'm sharing a bedroom with you!"

"Never shared a bedroom before?"

"You know! You're avoiding the obvious answer here!" Simon shouted, his voice sounded nowhere his. "I don't have any issue sharing a bedroom only with you! This ain't a college dorm, dumbass! Besides, I don't trust you, I don't like you, and did I say I don't trust you?"

"You don't have a choice in that matter-"

"I have-"

"Shut up!" Sebastian roared, finally losing his temper. Simon closed his mouth, hated the feeling that he had to. "You don't have a say in this, daylighter. Nothing." Sebastian said the last word very hard and clear. "Now, you either use the bathroom then change your clothes or I will make you." Simon's eye grew wide as he thought that this wasn't happening to him, he wasn't being actually threatened to fucking use the bathroom. Though in Sebastian's suggestive tone, Simon had the freedom not to obey him, so he started to walk around Sebastian to just make a point that he didn't care what Sebastian said.

Before he reached the door, he heard a growl behind him. Startled, he turned around to see Sebastian's arms wrapping around him. The next thing he knew he was swiftly carried onto Sebastian's shoulders. It took a couple of seconds before Simon started to kick Sebastian's stomach and claw his back when he said, "My fucking sister and your best-friend knew better than to disobey me, daylighter. She practically ran to the bathroom after hearing the same orders. You should have learned from her." Sebastian's voice was strained between Simon's weight and Simon's protest of man-handling.

"MOTHERFUCKER!" Simon hissed. "I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU. LET ME GO!" And Sebastian did because they were already in the large bathroom. Sebastian's long index finger was pointing in Simon's chest before he can stand upright. "I tried being nice."

"Nice?" Simon asked incredulous. "You call that nice? What kind of twi-"

"Strip." Sebastian commanded in a hard tone. Simon, without meaning to, froze in front of Sebastian. Eyeing the guy if he was being serious but there was nothing in Sebastian's eyes but that. Simon thought of protesting again when Sebastian commanded, "Strip and shut up or else."

It wasn't fair. Simon felt violated already but the urge to obey was there, because of the fucking rune on his chest. He knew he didn't want to do it but his brain was telling him there was not a reason not to. Simon thought for a while that maybe Sebastian intended the rune to be exactly like this. So that Simon would felt tortured and punished while he didn't really have the choice but to follow through. Yeah, Simon thought, Sebastian was really some twisted psycho. Simon felt his face show disgust and stubbornness as he started with his dirty shirt. His skin was porcelain white, no freckles, no scars, just smooth dead skin. Simon was having some eye contest with Sebastian as he started with the buttons of his pants. It took a while but when he got the fly down, he didn't slow down taking it off. Simon was left with his Captain America boxer brief, and he swallowed something non-existent. Taking a deep breath, he traced the briefs garter as he stared at Sebastian, and he felt the air vanished in the room. Holding his chin up, he slid the briefs down, and used his feet to throw the brief off. He was butt naked, in front of Jonathan Morgenstern. It was downright awkward but Simon was done thinking his next days would get any weirder.

"Want me to twirl for you?" Simon asked. If his heart was working, it would have been beating through his skin but at least he could still be sarcastic in times like this and what can he say? It was his primary defense mechanism.

Sebastian took one step to be one-inch close in Simon's face. "Now you know I mean business, daylighter." He paused, and slid on finger to Simon's collar bone before continuing. "Don't make me order things you wouldn't like to do. This will be your only warning." With that he made a show of looking at Simon's private part before disappearing in Simon's face and was already out the door before he gave out some last orders. "Throw the clothes in the garbage bin and meet me in the bedroom when you're done." The last words were already muffled but Simon still heard it because of his heightened hearing. When he was sure that Sebastian was gone, Simon ran to the door, only to close it and slid to the floor with shaking knees. He hated Sebastian so much he could murder the guy without thinking about it. Simon ran his fingers through his face that felt burning with embarrassment if he could blush at all, before deciding he really needed the shower. As he wondered why Sebastian wanted his own clothes thrown out, he looked at them. His shirt was a goner and his pants needed some miracle. His Captain America boxer brief was like some reliving bad memory so Simon agreed to throw them all before shower.

* * *

Simon was wearing some silk pajamas when he entered the bedroom. The closet apparently belong to some millionaire spoiled dick which Simon knew what Sebastian was, there were no normal shirts or shorts and he was stuck either on the rich kid clothes or the Shadowhunter garments, and Simon was no near the desperate state to wear Shadowhunter clothes. Shaking the last water drops on his head, he saw Sebastian looking out the balcony window. Simon, thinking he could sneak to the door, rethinks his choices when Sebastian turned to look at him while holding something in his right hand. Simon stopped in his tracks and eyed the object and saw his cellphone. "That's my cellphone."

"Yes." Sebastian answered, as if he was really asking Simon what the object was. "I need you to text Clary."

Simon's brow furrowed when he said, "I don't care if you would want me naked in front of the whole house but I won't text Clary to rescue me."

"Though that would have been really fun to see, I wasn't going to make Clary come."

"Then what do you want from her?" Simon said, ignoring the thought that Sebastian actually said seeing him naked was 'fun'.

"Nothing."

"I'm not stupid-"

Sebastian held up a hand at Simon which made Simon stop. Simon didn't like that even a gesture would make him shut up. "For the love of god, would you just listen and shut up?" He didn't need to make Simon do it, Simon was already dead silent. "I just want you to make some alibi that won't make Clary suspicious and allow you to disappear maybe for a week."

"What made you think I won't just tell her you are keeping me?"

"You won't." And Simon knew he won't. Damn his fucking noisy mouth and for once he wished Sebastian made him shut up for that. Sebastian moved closer to him and gave the cellphone to Simon as he said, "Do not contact anyone else other than Clary. Only text the alibi, anything else is forbidden. If Clary gets the feeling to call or to ask questions, I will punish you. Understood?" Simon learning that there was no hole in Sebastian's orders only nodded and grudgingly took the cellphone and started typing.

_clary, i'll be staying with my sis for this week. i forgot 2 tell u, im sorry. sis was insisting sum sibling bond aftr the meetng, u kno. no need 2 call, sis wants to go to sum mountain. reception will be a miracle._

When Simon sent the message, he looked up and found Sebastian gone only to feel the breath behind him and turn around. Sebastian was looking the message he sent, and judging by his face, Simon didn't do anything wrong. The cellphone chirped and Simon knew it was Clary's reply, why Clary was awake in the middle of the night? He didn't ponder too long before Sebastian raised a brow and tilted his head, gesturing Simon to look at the reply.

_that's perfect. i'll miss u but txt me aftr 1 week. love u_

"Should I?" Simon asked and Sebastian nodded. If Simon didn't reply, that would make Clary suspicious.

_love u too, c u in a week._

Just as he finished replying, Sebastian took the cellphone from him and disappeared from the door that led to the bathroom and walk-in closet. Simon wanted to follow him but that was some punishment waiting to happen, so he slid into the soft bed. Only then he felt how tired he is, and even his body lacked the bruises and scars, he still felt them straining from his back to his thighs. He sighed and relaxed. He saw Sebastian reappear and stride to the door, "I'll be back in an hour or two."

"Whatever." Simon muttered and was somehow disappointed that Sebastian wasn't going to sleep. He heard the door close behind Sebastian and Simon felt really alone in this world, before he can stop feeling sorry for himself, he blacked out.

* * *

"I just received a text from him." Clary informed the panicky Jordan over the line as she laughed at something he said, "Yes, he's sometimes an attention seeker but you can't deny that you were worried." Another round of laughter before she answered while nodding, "Okay, okay. I'll tell him after his trip. He need this … Okay … Bye!" Clary ended the call as she turned towards Jace that was sulking in the bed sheets. "Jordan said Simon brought nothing from his clothes but knowing Simon, he probably was in the middle of the road when Rebecca called in and was already waiting for him on the train station."

"Simon has a memory of a goldfish." Jace commented without feeling the sarcasm.

"What's wrong?" Clary asked as she sat beside him. Jace merely shook his head when Isabelle's head appeared behind the door. "Clary!" Isabelle with her hair neatly tucked on the left side was looking really worried. Isabelle, Jordan and Maia were the few ones that were worried about Simon's sudden disappearance since last night, Clary was about to freak out as well when she received the text message from Simon. Typical of him to forget mentioning the visit to his sister but Clary was really glad that Rebecca was making Simon feel like nothing change. She still loved him no matter what, vampire or not.

"Stop, Isabelle." Jace said. "One more question about that damn vampire, I'm going crazy."

Isabelle frowned at Jace and was ready to argue when Clary stood up and ran to Isabelle. She took Isabelle's arms and led her outside as she followed her and close the door behind them. "That conceited ass." Isabelle muttered to Clary and Clary couldn't help but smile. "Well? Have you heard anything?"

"Yes. He sent me a message around … midnight."

"Midnight?" Isabelle asked.

"Yeah. Why?"

"What would Simon be doing awake around midnight?"

"Uhh… He's a vampire?"

"Not funny."

Clary rolled her eyes at Isabelle as she put an assuring hand on the girl's shoulder. "Isabelle. You said Simon was out last night?"

"He left the club 8 in the goddamn evening."

"So? He probably went somewhere to relax or he already received Rebecca's call and was panicking to get there, he only remembered when he was already half way-"

"Rebecca?" Isabella cut her off with a raised brow. Isabelle was already acting like a girlfriend to Simon.

"His _sister_." Clary clarified. "He told her the truth about him being a vampire and Rebecca accepted him. I think Simon is already with her on this mountain trip, whatever his sister cooked for them up. "

"Oh…" Isabelle slowly showing that she just understood whatever Clary said. "So how long?"

"A week, no communication between that though. He said it would be a miracle to have one bar of signal."

"Figures." Isabelle pouted and Clary laughed unable to stop herself. Isabelle only shrug before saying, "I guess we can concentrate making Alec sane before anything blows up."

Clary frowned at that thought. Alec was really acting nowhere himself when he relayed that him and Magnus were done before remembering that Camille was dead. The news was a surprise to all of them, even to their parents. Alec and Magnus were already looking like a married couple when they broke up while Camille was nothing but a strong vampire with wisdom to back her up when she ended up dead. The world was shifting, Clary thought, and it won't stop until Sebastian is dead. Clary took all the willpower not to think about Sebastian. He made her sick with fury.

"Hey." Clary's eyes flicked to Isabelle's. "Don't worry about it." Clary didn't ask Isabelle which she thought Clary was worried about but the truth was is that she was worried about everything. Jace was sulking, Alec was barely sane, Magnus is missing in action, Camille is dead, Maureen is on the loose, and Sebastian was a psychopath with a hundred of dark Shadowhunters trying to destroy the world. Clary was really glad she didn't have Simon to worry about at all.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Greetings to all the readers, you may all already know that FanFictiondotnet is reminding people that it doesn't support Rated MA fanfiction; which means any descriptive sexual, aggressive, violent scenarios. Any fanfiction that resides to that kind of rating will be deleted.

I am afraid to say that I write that kind of Rated MA stories, and yes, I was planning on this fanfiction to be one of those. I wasn't planning on making this story anything 'light' or 'safe', I established that when I chose the genre (Angst/Romance, go figure). Actually this chapter should have included some 'intense' scene but I don't want my story to be deleted or anything. Though I wished they would just make a birth year admission system or any "Read More" feature, I can't just wait for that to happen. I am going to continue this, and I am thinking of any way to write this story without any restrictions. If I need to just post it privately to tumblr and just link it to here, I would. Just wanted you readers to have a heads up!

Thank you for reading and supporting the story, as well as giving your opinions about my writing. I appreciate it all. **_By the way, updates will be once a week from now on._**


	4. Team Player

_*Check the Author's Page for Updates on upcoming chapters_

* * *

**Dark Oppression**

_Chapter 4_

By: O Sei San

Maryse Lightwood was sitting behind the office desk and was busy writing letters to the Clave, which was supposed to be her husband's job, when a Projection appeared in front of her. It was like some distorted image at first and as if the reception got better, Raphael Santiago appeared before her. He was standing straight like a soldier but Maryse couldn't help but notice the tension in his shoulders that was never there. Something or someone finally made Raphael feel threatened. Raphael narrowed his eyes on her, "Maryse Lightwood." He greeted.

"Raphael Santiago." Maryse returned, "I might say this is a surprise. The Clave's hands are currently full. If there's trouble, I doubt I can help even if I want to." She ended sighing with embarrassment.

"I thought we have some business to talk about?"

"I thought any business-"

"Time's has changed. Have you heard of Camille?" Raphael cut her off.

Maryse pressed her lips, she can't say that she ever liked Camille Belcourt but Maryse herself never wanted the vampire to end up dead, worse, murdered. "I have heard."

"Then surely you know." Raphael said with irritation. "Camille is dead, no question that I'm next."

"No…" She answered unsure at first before she nodded and with conviction she answered again. "No, I don't question it."

"Then, I can ask protection?" Raphael inquired.

Maryse thought for a while before answering to this. Raphael was as deadly as any rogue vampire there is and surely he was not afraid of Maureen. Maryse remembered when her own son described the girl to her, the vampire was no more than a fledging, nothing to be worried about. "Fending off whoever did this by your own is not a problem." She finally answered.

"Is that right?" Raphael raised a brow. "I already asked the Praetor Lupus to kill the fucking fledging-"

"More reason not to worry about." Maryse said flatly.

"-and the boy they sent is dead." Raphael didn't stop as if Maryse didn't spoke at all, he was clearly irritated. "You think she works alone? You're a smart woman. A fledging like that cannot just kill a trained lycanthrope nor murder Camille Belcourt."

That made Maryse quiet for a while, it was the truth that she couldn't believe that the girl, Maureen Brown, a 14 year old fledging can murder the Camille Belcourt and not only that but also a member of the Praetor Lupus. Maryse guessed slight luck but she was kidding herself because she didn't want to bring so much thought about it. The Clave was already too busy with its own problems, she couldn't risk thinking other things other than her own cooperation to make sure her family was safe, but if she thought more about the vampire… There was something there. She looked up, eyeing Raphael before voicing her thoughts. "You think she had helped… No." Maryse hold up her hand as she was struck with another thought. "No. Not just any help but maybe a Shadowhunter." She finalized and waited for Raphael's answer.

Raphael jaw tightened at first before nodding. "Your own people Maryse…" Raphael coughed before continuing. "I meant… your _turned_ people could be helping this girl…" Raphael said the word 'turned' as if it was like more worse than being turned to a vampire or a werewolf, and maybe it was, but Maryse didn't have to tell Raphael that. She just nodded because how can she deny it?

"Jonathan." Maryse spoke grimly.

Raphael pretended not to hear Maryse, the woman could do her thinking and sulking once he has what he wanted, so he coughed-gaining Maryse's attention-and continued. "If I can ask two of your own Shadowhunters to guard me within this time of… preparation. I will secure our alliance with the Shadowhunters with this war, Maryse." It was big, Maryse knew, gaining Raphael's alliance in the war. They both had already this talk and Raphael declined with fair reasons but the situation changed so it seems. Raphael believes Jonathan Morgenstern is after him and though it had crossed his mind, that if ever Jonathan gets to him, they would only talk about some alliance but he also knew he was better dead than complying. Vampires are all about power and loyalty, because it was easy to just follow and respect whoever the strongest is, and if Raphael's death ended with Maureen, the New York vampire clan will have no choice but side with Jonathan Morgenstern. Raphael, being cold and deadly that he is, doesn't like the idea of some dictator claiming what he had to work for. He played by the rules, followed the law, and defended his clan. He was no different than this Shadowhunters.

Maryse had only seconds to process this, she didn't have to ask questions since the deal was clear. She stood and walked around the desk, so she was close enough to look at Raphael, it would be stupid to hold out a hand for the deal since he was only a projection. Maryse settled with her observation, she saw nothing that would make her distrust the vampire, and so she nodded once. "Give me one day to send a message to the Clave, I doubt there would be a problem, you'll have two Shadowhunters in your home by tomorrow." She wanted to say hideout or nest but that was only said when there was no vampire's in the room. Maryse titled her head sideways with a small smile. "I don't have to ask you not to do anything to the Shadowhunters we'll be sending to guard you, but do be hospitable Raphael."

Raphael grimaced at this before saying, "If they're Shadowhunters they'll know what to expect."

Maryse nodded because it was half true; Shadowhunters can fend for themselves, adapt to any environment for survival, but also, Shadowhunters doesn't actually stay and camp out with vampires around them on normal basis. She'll just have to find out when she check up with them. "I'll do weekly check up with them…" She turned away from Raphael, back to her desk. "It was good doing business with you, Raphael." How funny was that they still treat war like just any business? Maryse heard Raphael returned the sentiment before she sat. She didn't need to look up if Raphael was still there, if she knew him at all, the vampire was long gone.

* * *

Isabelle had put up with it, with Jace, with her mother, with Simon, and definitely with Alec but she was out of patience. And she thought if she was going to start speaking her mind, it would start with her own brother. Isabelle's room wasn't that far from Alec's, it would make sense if they had bedrooms next to each other, but they both knew they would only get into each other's throats in no time. In a matter of seconds, she was in front of Alec's bedroom. She didn't bother knocking, she literally shoved the door open and the door opened with a bang. Isabelle saw her brother looking up from whatever he was reading.

"What the he-" Alec started, his eyes narrowed and forehead furrowed with confusion.

"No." Isabelle snapped at her brother. "Don't fucking dare ask me what's up or what's wrong, because there's a million things going wrong right now and I don't have the time to make a list for you but you-" Isabelle pointed to Alec which made him flinched. "-you, are the problem right now."

Alec shook his head from the sudden outburst from his own sister, stood up and walked to her. He wasn't in the best moods since Magnus broke up with him, and if they we're going to get real, he wasn't about to play nice with his sister. "I don't care if I'm a problem, Iz. I don't fucking care." He enunciated the last words before continuing. "I'm doing things equally as any Shadowhunters would at this time of war."

"You can't even stay sane for a confrontation!" Isabelle spat back. "How could you fend for yourself in some battle?"

"The hell with this Iz! Why the fuck are we talking about this?"

"Because I care! And since you and Magnus-"

"Don't bring him into this conversation!" Alec completely losing his patience shouted.

"The hell I won't!" Isabelle's voice raised a couple of octave more. "This is all because of him!" Isabelle gestured to the ransacked-like bedroom of Alec's former pristine one. "You live like a zombie! I won't be surprised if the next time I see you, you'd have poems about Magnus' hair!"

"Shut up, Iz." Alec's voice turned dangerously quiet. He pointed a finger at Isabelle's chest and he didn't care if it was digging at her skin. "You have no right-at all."

Isabelle wildly threw her hands around as she shouted, "I have no right? You didn't just say that!" Isabelle was half-stunned and half-furious at her brother. She and Alec have been through so much together; they had to comfort themselves when Max died, they had to stay strong and independent when both of their parents was in a shitty state of giving them any shit, and the last thing she would have expected from Alec was telling her to back off as a sister. It was seriously infuriating. "I have every right or more than Magnus, Alexander. Your boyfriend might have been such a help but don't tell me he's more of a home than me or mom or this institute."

"I never said that!"

"Oh!" Isabelle widened her eyes. "Yeah, you haven't said that to my face but you sure should have as well rather than pushing me away when I try to help you or talk to you!"

"I'm not trying to push you away! I just want to be left alone!" Alec answered already exhausted. "I can't think, I can't do anything properly if all you are up in my business! I'll get Magnus back-"

"Back?" Isabelle asked incredulously. "You think he's coming back?"

Alec pressed his lips as tight it would go and Isabelle couldn't help but see the hate in Alec's eyes just because of what she said. She couldn't believe it, Alec was a hopeless case if he thought that he could change Magnus' decision in leaving them-leaving _him_. The room was quiet, you could hear if a pin drop, they were just staring at each other for a long moment. Isabelle blinked thinking how preposterous the scenario was… She felt defeated. "Some good things are too good to last, Alec. I've learned that the hard way… It's true we don't know Magnus the way you do, but we know him enough that if he never intended to leave you? He'll be here with you." And with that Isabelle fled fast, she didn't want to stay any longer under her brother's loathing eyes.

* * *

Alec couldn't breathe and if he was being true to himself, he'll admit that he felt like this since Magnus left. There was that heavy load in his chest that he just can't seem to put away no matter how he tried and boy he tried. He spent the first days after the breakup helping out his mother. He was even sent maybe a week in Alicante, doing jobs from security to attending meetings of the council beside his father, the new Inquisitor of the Clave. The other days he would just want isolation, and thought maybe the peace and quiet would ground him from doing anything rash for him or for the people he loves.

Alec went back to his desk while scratching his head furiously. He knew he had a problem on coping with his problems, more importantly on something mundane such as a break up but for Alec it was more than that. It was his own fault that made Magnus run away from him and now? Now they're one note weaker. Alec wouldn't be surprised if they lost in this war somehow, and it was because of him. Sure he loved Magnus but being practical was all Alec could ever be. He knew Magnus was a great asset, he was a great ally.

Taking a deep breath, he knew he needs to bring his plan into action so he crouched near his bed and reached for something under. Feeling the cover with his fingers he guessed it already gained some dust from the couple of weeks that passed. Retrieving the book, he eyed the cover and Alec felt nervous. He wasn't a warlock, but he did learn some tricks while watching Magnus do his thing. Even though, he can pay some warlocks to do the work for him and he would get Magnus back. He has to and the Book of the White will help him.

* * *

It was dark or so it wasn't if the curtains weren't covering the balcony window. Simon liked waking up when the sun was up because it was one of the things that remind him of humanity and since he became a daylighter, he claimed it as a privilege and so he took every chance to curl up in it. No matter how weird it was that he sounded like a cat. Shifting in the bed, he gathered the sheets and tossed them aside while he rubbed his eyes, when a giggle disturbed his thoughts. He swore he was still half-dreaming but the giggle resumed and that made him sit upright in no time. Simon blinked to chase the red blots in his eyes away, when he found a shadow sitting on the single sofa. The room too big to be a master bedroom had its own mini-living room and that made Simon wonder if he was going to start receiving visitors from now on. God, he felt such a prisoner. "Excuse me." Simon's voice sounded like gravel. "But you can't be here."

The shadow moved from the seat, wiggling precisely which made Simon rub his eyes more. He's seriously out of it. "Oh? Why not?" The voice sounded like a girl and it was somehow familiar. "Jonathan said I'm allowed here… because I'm going to guard you, Simon." Another giggle.

Simon almost rolled of the bed and land on his back because of the shock. He finally placed the voice with a face in his mind and it was the least person or vampire he thought he'll get to meet again. "M-Maureen?" He exclaimed. A frantic clapping followed in the shadows as Maureen sounding very pleased. Simon was about to say something when a hiss emitted from the corner. He thought it originated from Maureen when a shadow took shape, walking towards Simon, and the shape was colored orange and had green sliced eyes. "… What is a cat doing here?" Simon asked instead.

"He's not mine." Maureen groaned, still clothed by the shadows. "Jonathan said I get to babysit you but he didn't mention his cat." Maureen hissed the last words as if the cat was her ultimate nemesis. He wondered if Maureen liked Jonathan enough to follow his bidding and feel threatened by the orange cat.

That was the thought crossing Simon's head when another thought came into mind, "Wait!" Simon said sounding shock. "Sebastian has a cat?" He asked incredulously. He never thought Sebastian could even care, never mind if it was only for a cat. Simon never took Sebastian for a pet lover, but unfortunately, he was wrong. And now the purring cat was in his lap that made him jump a bit which made the cat hiss but it remained and settled in his lap again. Simon didn't know whether to pet it or leave it alone.

"Uhh, obviously." Maureen answered Simon just after he questioned it. "He calls it … Shebby."

"You're kidding." Simon said flatly.

"Nope." Maureen said verging into giggling again.

Simon shook his head as he forgot what they were talking about a while ago before the cat got into the conversation. He wanted to spend some time in the bathroom before talking or doing anything again but Simon, stupid as he was, didn't want to bother the cat. It was adorable and it brought him mundane feelings. He decided to pet it and when he did the cat obliged. Thinking he didn't want to look such a kid with a cat on his lap, Simon raised his head to look where Maureen was. "What time is it?"

"Quarter to 5 in the evening." Maureen answered immediately. He suddenly got creep out that Maureen was doing nothing but watching him literally. "But it's already dark." Well that killed his next question. Simon looked down to the cat again, now lying on its back between Simon's thighs, and obviously the cat wanted a belly rub so he did.

They were quiet for a moment. Simon thought the awkwardness was too thick that he swears he could cut through it. The last time he saw Maureen, she was working for Lilith and it wasn't really some great experience, and now? The reunion just keeps getting worse. The door creaking made Simon snap right out of his thoughts and blinding fluorescent lights almost blinded him. Simon took a pillow covered his face and the cat, he didn't care he looked like a cocoon. "Who's there?" He yelled and the cat meowed.

"What are you doing to my cat?" Sebastian asked and his tone was simply amused. ""She's not a meal."

On that note, Simon exploded which made the cat jolt out of his lap. "WHAT IS IT WITH YOU PEOPLE THINKING I FEED ON CATS! I LIKE CATS ENOUGH NOT TO EAT THEM!" Simon shouted with shaking hands pointing at Sebastian. Sebastian was obviously pleased extracting a lot of emotion from Simon, merely held up both hands and chuckle. The cat went directly to him and shamelessly rubbed its body on Sebastian's legs. Sebastian took a second to look at the cat, putting a show of inspecting vampires bites from Simon which made Simon glare a little more. "Well." Sebastian declared. "Shebby's fine."

Simon narrowed his eyes with a look clearly saying '_you think?_' and furiously slid back into the sheets. "Leave me alone…" Simon groaned. "Both of you." Meaning Sebastian and Maureen, the cat would do nicely as a company in his new life until the end of the week.

"I would really love to leave you alone." Sebastian started, clearly with no intention to leave him alone. "But we have business to cover."

_Business?_ Simon thought. _Since when they had any business? He was captured, not recruited._ As if hearing Simon's thoughts, Sebastian sighed and said, "Surely you wouldn't have another go on how we'll do this." Simon could almost see Sebastian with his hands on his hips, clearly pissed. "You'd rather participate or I'll make you do _things_." The last word was the threat and Simon automatically jumped out of bed. Sebastian was smiling while Maureen was gaping at Simon.

"Make you _do things_?" Maureen squeaked, finally voicing her thoughts.

"Don't ask." Simon grumbled and turned to Sebastian. "What do you want?"

"I'll like you to meet some people later but priorities first, have you eaten?"

"I'm fine." Simon hinting that it was the end of discussion about food.

Sebastian only shrugged, "Well, I'd like you to clean yourself then I'll leave it to Maureen to lead you to the common room." And with that, Sebastian turned and walked out of the bedroom. Simon not minding Maureen went to do his business and was done within minutes. Maureen was now trying to touch the cat when he entered the bedroom, with black soldier pants and some plain black shirt he found with the other Shadowhunters garment. Maureen turned to his attention and eyed him warily. She nodded, as if she was approving some decoration and literally skipped to the door. "C'mon!" She said enthusiastically. "Sebastian's waiting for us!" Simon tried his best not to roll his eyes.

* * *

The common room was a large circular living room located in the basement of the mansion. It was obviously newly made to accommodate the number of people now residing at the mansion. It wasn't just a living room, Simon observed, it acted a library, office, and somewhat kind of a planning room as well. Simon was about to look at the bookshelves when he felt strong hands grip his shoulders and yanked him to the center of the common room. He stumbled for a while before he yanked his shoulder out of the grip. "What the hell is your problem?" He hissed.

"None so shut up." Sebastian answered releasing Simon's shoulder. The command was half-felt so Simon didn't have the urge to do so.

"Then why do you have to manhandle me all the fucking time?"

"I do not."

"The hell you don't!" Simon whispered harshly.

"Just." Sebastian said while rubbing his fingers to his temple. "Could you try not to do wander?"

"I have all the time to do so." Simon mocked.

"There's no time to wander about, _daylighter_." Sebastian answered with menace.

_Oh? So they're back to calling nicknames?_ "I thought I wasn't a prisoner, _Valentine's son_?" He retorted before looking around them, and he saw they weren't alone. Two figures stood in front of them with undisputed likeness to each other. _Twins_, Simon thought, _also vampires_. The woman was obviously trying not to laugh at them while the man was simply amused at their battering. Maureen in the other hand had her arms crossed with up-front jealousy in her eyes. Simon suddenly felt embarrassed and if he had the grace to blush, he would be red as an apple right now. Coughing he fixed his shirt and looked around the five of them expectantly.

Sebastian, taking it as a cue, calmly took a breath and regains his composure. He didn't like that the vampire was making him show emotions in front of creatures that should be afraid of him and he'll get around fixing that after he's finished with this. Sebastian gestured to the twins that Simon clearly do not know. "This is Constantin and Catalina Fidatov" Sebastian introduced, as well pronouncing their names with the correct accent. Both of the mentioned vampires did a slow bow courtesy. Simon, clearly stunned did the same thing. "They're from the Transylvania Clan of Romania."

"It's good to finally meet you, daylighter." Constantin greeted with a tinged of accent, his voice dripped with warm tune but his eyes showed how deadly it is to fall into his trap. The guy was somewhere 6-foot tall partnered with a lean and muscular body. The guy had already a stare to make anyone cower but his body just heightened it more. When Constantin's words finally registered to Simon's brains, he felt that this twins were ancient compared to him, but he still felt flattered that being a daylighter means at least something for the downworlders.

"Likewise." The woman, Catalina, had a thicker accent. Like his twin brother, she had the intimidating height but had the finesse of a body. Both had black hair and green eyes to sport. They looked like they came out from some Underworld or Blade movie, Simon thought and wished he was like them.

"I… Good to meet you too." Simon answered awkwardly.

"Daylighter-" Constantin started.

"Simon." Simon cut off before he can stop himself. "I-ah… Just call me Simon. Sorry. You-you could continue." Simon settled with fiddling with his fingers at his back to calm his nerves.

"Simon." Constantin acknowledged, Simon's own name sounding foreign to him. "Have Mr. Morgenstern mentioned why my sister and I are here?"

That was a weird question, Simon thought, why would Sebastian tell him anything? "Um… no." He settled for that and resumed fiddling with his fingers.

"Well…" Constantin looked over to Sebastian.

"Explaining it to him in private or whenever doesn't change anything." Sebastian said. "Go on."

Catalina all the while keeping to herself, finally walked in front beside her brother, Simon thinking that Catalina was courteous enough to remind them that Simon was in the room, explained it to him. "My brother and I just came from Romania last night. Unlike you daylighter, we can only move in the night." It was good to know when they arrived, but it still wasn't making sense to Simon why they were here. "Jonathan Morgenstern has talked to our leader. Coming up with the alliance we are here to represent our clan, and so as to be your mentors."

_Alliance? Mentor? What?_

Catalina obviously seeing the confusion in Simon's face explained further. "You have someone to kill, yes?"

Simon's face got darker as he finally got it. It was funny that she mentioned the killing like it was Simon's idea in the first place. He fumed and started, "I've been ordered-"

"Raphael Santiago." Sebastian interrupted and ignored him completely. Simon was about to lash out when Constantin answered Sebastian.

"Ahh… Raphael Santiago." Constantin echoed with clear disgust in his voice. "I knew he's such a coward when I first met him."

Catalina rolled her eyes, "You always think all of the other leaders are cowards."

"Because it's true, is it not?" Constantin answered her sister with clear amusement. It was like one of those sibling riots that came natural with being twins. "Raphael is so shaken with the death of Camille and now he's hiding in his hell hole with-let me tell you, oh this is good. With the Clave's help, he even got Shadowhunters guarding him." Maureen hearing Camille's name, suddenly went bright and smiled. With a nod from Constantin, the vampire clearly knew who done the deed.

"Shut it, Constantin." Catalina answered. "We do not know-"

"Raphael has secured the alliance with the Clave?" Sebastian asked, his voice was firm and calm but that only meant he was holding some danger within. Simon knew Sebastian didn't like the news.

Constantin feeling the danger of Sebastian's temper, thought about it for a minute before answering, "We heard that he already did, in panic that he was surely next to be killed."

"Can't blame that he's right." Maureen answered, finally having the chance to speak. "But what a stupid, stupid, stupid thing for him to do."

"What help did the Clave gave him?" Sebastian asked, completely focused on what the twins are going to say.

"Like what my brother said, some Shadowhunter guards." Catalina answered. "But only a few, maybe three or less."

Constantin let out a snort, "What a way Clave priorities alliances. They don't give a shit. 3 or even 5 maybe 10 guards would not 'save' Raphael if somebody really wants him dead." He gestured to all of them. "Clearly we all do."

"I don't care if he lives or not" Catalina answered truthfully. "But I can't deny that the Clave has some shitty way to secure their alliance. They keep to themselves, still acting so righteous even if the council has changed." Catalina paused and thought for a second before adding, "Good thing Mr. Morgenstern has more effort in the alliances he makes."

"I'll give you that." Constantin agreed.

Sebastian looked like he didn't even hear the compliments, snapping out of his deep thoughts, he said. "No more waiting. Raphael dies by the end of this week."

"The earlier the better." Constantin acknowledged.

"Wait, what does this have to do with me?" Simon shouted the question over their discussion.

All four heads turned to look at him. It reminded him of some stereotype teenage soap opera, but nothing was funny about whatever they were talking about. Maureen was on the verge of laughing, while Catalina and Constantin seem to think he was stupid enough to see what his part on this greatest scheme. The top notch was Sebastian's scowl. "Everything has to do with you, daylighter." He made it sound like it was all Simon's fault.

"Everything? Damn. I sound like Darth Vader or Rambo."

Everyone's face grew darker with confusion except for Maureen going with giggles. Simon shook his head and added, "People would really see something strange with you lot"

"We tend not to get noticed by normal people." Catalina answered unnecessarily.

"Whatever." Simon turned. "Just tell me what this evil plot got to do with me."

"My brother and I are here to train you for…" She looked at Sebastian for the allotted time.

"3 days, if we can help it maybe 2." Sebastian suggested.

"That's fine." Constantin answered. "We'll start by 6 in the evening and finish it by … 4 in the morning?"

"Sunrise is 5 AM flat." Maureen offered and a bit embarrassed. "I've got nothing to do in here but check the time and wander."

"Training me for what?" Simon shouted the question again, he hated that they always drift off the real topic. "I'm not going into some battle."

"Yes you are." Constantin answered him. "You'll challenge Raphael, if he doesn't accept, just kill him still. The clan doesn't really have any say and might protect him until you beheaded him."

"If you think Raphael is some easy kill, think again." Catalina pointedly warned Simon. "We'll be there, Constantin and Maureen to act as your back up-if and only if the other vampires intrude your fight."

"But why does it have to be me?" Simon asked, he was on the verge of panicking. They were talking about him, specifically him, killing Raphael Santiago. Some mother fucking vampire clan leader who is probably ancient! "He'll kill me without any trouble."

"That's why we're training you." Catalina said simply, as if it solved everything.

"No. No fucking way."

"You really don't have any choice." Sebastian said matter-o-factly and Simon hated the fact that Sebastian was right. One fucking command from Sebastian and Simon, no doubt, will give him the world if it comes to it. Simon sighed, looked around them and desperately waited for someone to object that how a 16 year old boy-even though a vampire-will kill some hundred year old vampire. It was suicide and they knew it but so far, no objections. _Ha, bloody, Ha_. Nobody cared if Simon Lewis died.

"I give up." Simon sighed. "Training, sure, whatever."

Sebastian took Simon by his shoulders and pulled him away from the rest of them so they can have a bit of privacy. "You will show effort in this mission, daylighter." It was a command, no doubt, and Simon merely nodded. He didn't want to give Sebastian the satisfaction of being called 'Sir' "Once we're done here, I'll hand you to the twins for training." _Like he was some piece of meat_, Simon thought as he nodded again.

Sebastian on the other hand was merely getting worried with the daylighter. Simon seemed already defeated and worn out since he captured him. It was a disappointment since he liked the vampire snarky and always full of rude comments about him. He fought the urge to roll his eyes on the thought though. Since when did he like rebellious vampires? Shaking his head he patted Simon on the back and led them back to the group. "OK, we're done here." He looked across Constantin. "Be gentle with him."

"Yeah, because he's like glass, you know? Very delicate and shit." Simon retorted while lamely mocking Sebastian's voice. Sebastian couldn't help but smirk to piss the vampire more. _Yeah, he very much liked the rebellious vampire_.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** /Insertpartygif. I'm just going to say I'm happy and I'm working at Chapter 5 right now. Remind you to check the Author's page so you'll know what the hell is going on, OK? OK. If you have some suggestions for the story; do not be afraid to send me private messages or emails.

Leave some review, reactions, or comments about the story or my writing, I appreciate it and If you like it don't forget to put it on your alert_ thing_. Thanks!


	5. Wakened Survivor

_*Check the Author's Page for Updates on upcoming chapters_

* * *

**Dark Oppression**

_Chapter 5_

By: O Sei San

"You don't know or you don't want to tell me, you filth?" Lilith spat, looking vehemently at the bluish-green skinned demon in front of her. The simple summoning sigil was glowing red in the floorboard, surrounding the demon and acting as a barrier. Lilith drawn it herself and she has done a lot of things by herself recently that she even left Jonathan to whatever he was doing. She was confident that her son was very much capable of doing things in his own plans. Unfortunately, Lilith has her own agendas too. It wasn't exactly betraying her son but there was never a right time to tell him that she has been doing her own recruiting. "I'm losing all my patience, Zareth."

"You never had patience, Lilith." The demon answered, its voice was harsh and raspy though its expression was wary of Lilith. "I never lie… not to you anyway."

Lilith made a disgusted noise and spun around to take the jar from the stool that rested against the caved wall. She opened it, giving no indication whatever was inside but when she did, the demon didn't hold back a hiss. Lilith wanted to smile but she was utterly pissed. She has been talking to the demon for almost an hour and she knew Zareth always know something more than anyone else or _before_ anyone else. "Let's do this again." Lilith said through gritted teeth.

The demon flinched as Lilith took her place in front of it, her expression gave nothing away but pure business. She took a handful of ash-the jar's contents-and played it between her fingers as she eyed the panicked demon. "Zareth, my loyal." The endearment was lost on how cold the tone Lilith was giving. "I don't want you to be scarred for the rest of your pathetic existence." She gave the demon a pointed look, before continuing. "Now tell me…"

Lilith raised the hand holding the ash, a clear threat to the demon.

"…how do I free Samael?"

* * *

"Again." There was an edge the way Constantin was saying it. Surely, they didn't expect him to finish this whole training in a day. Simon looked between Constantin and Catalina and he saw they were pretty serious about him 'perfecting' this routine. He jumped ten-yes, mother of god, ten-pillars without help. Using his claws (he learned the vampire basics 1 hour ago) and his pure strength. He didn't know what was displeasing the twins, but he pretty much did what they asked to do.

"If you think you're doing it right," Constantin said again, "you're not."

Ouch. Any words of inspiration or congratulatory speech how a total vampire amateur got that within a fucking hour? Simon sighed in defeat and was about to run to the starting line when Catalina turned up beside him. He urged not to yelp, but being vampire and all didn't help him getting used to how vampires are just so fast. Simon opened his mouth to complain that he wasn't dawdling, when the vampire spoke first. "Look, you're doing a great job on consistency but you need to learn about stealth and being fluid." Catalina started, looking at him with pure business. "If you keep doing whatever you are doing, vampires will hear you from a mile over."

Well, at least Simon learned what the problem was. He was good with constructive criticism not slavery. He sighed and nodded, showing he truly understood. "I'll try." Catalina nodded once and was about to leave when he added, "Thanks."

Catalina seemed to stop at that but Simon didn't try to stop and understood whatever the vampire's reaction as he ran back to the starting line. It was pitch black, but that wasn't a problem-like at all. He could totally see the pillars lining in front of him in a different patterns. The first 3 pillars were easy enough to jump without him grunting, the middle was a challenge and the last ones really needed supernatural abilities to get accomplished. Good thing for his 'vampirism prowess' then.

Simon already knew what he was required to do. Make less sound as possible… if able, no sounds at all. Simon sighed, totally human habit and he already heard a 20 minute rant about it from Constantin, and jumped. Claw's extended in the air; he grabbed the pillars before swiftly planting his feet on the side before jumping again. He did the same with the other two. On the middle, he tried the tactic to extend his hands to catch his full weight on the side before swiftly planting his feet on the side again… and like a charm it worked wonders. He barely made a sound.

The last pillars were the part he totally needed his supernatural strength as much as his mind. Before getting to it, he thought about using force by staying longer on one pillar by stepping and gathering all the force to achieve the distance without emitting a sound. He executed and when he landed on the last pillar, his ears picked up a threat. Without thinking, he knew it was something sharp and metal because of the way it sounded like slicing the air, and it was coming toward him. Simon took the risk to jump on the last pillar… and like what he saw on the Matrix (Who said watching too much movies can't save you?!), he spun mid-air-avoiding the knife-Simon was sure he did-and landed on the finish line. Before even coming up for air-not that he needed one-he glared back to Constantin. Who was clearly smirking, looking pretty pleased with himself. "What the hell!" He exclaimed.

Constantin raised a brow and shrugged while Catalina was smiling like a proud mama. Simon wasn't pleased, he stomped towards them like a teenager that he was. "That was totally not fair! You-you could have killed me!"

Constantin's brow only rose higher as he said, "You don't expire on knives."

"Well-" Simon spluttered because who uses 'expire' in a sentence without a food reference in it somewhere and he's a 16-year old vampire, OK. Newly turned, he can be immature as much as he wants to, thank you very much. "Hurt then!"

"That was good, Simon." Catalina gave her unnecessary opinion but she was totally laughing at him. "And… forgive my brother. He saw…"

"I saw you already got it." Constantin helped his twin sister. "Besides… there's a reason that its training and you did well." He gave Simon a half-hearted pat in the back. "Next you need to successfully creep up to my darling sister." Constantin gave Catalina a nod, which was returned, of course. Apparently vampires from other countries truly had some moral or that kind of shit.

Simon blinked. Only then it registered what Constantin asked of him. "What! I can't!" He exclaimed again. His nerdy brain could only do so much… he didn't even spend this a lot of time with Assassin's Creed! "That would take me forever!"

Catalina gave him a wink. "Good thing we have _that kind_ of time then." The sly bitch.

* * *

_He did this before_, Magnus thought, living between dimensions, living between Heaven and Hell, living in a place where time doesn't exist. He is an immortal and there hasn't been a choice he made in the span of his life that he regrets or thought twice about because he was the wise one, supposed to be the one who knows better, for himself.

Then Alec, came along.

Love isn't new to Magnus, he falls in love like any other creature and sulk, mourn, cry on heartbreaks. Sure, he regains faster because he had play the game over and over but that doesn't mean it gets better. It doesn't. It _never_ gets better because you know lovers are fragile and things that wither as you grew stronger and older. At least Magnus didn't end up like the demons and warlocks he knew, hiding on resigned solidarity because being immortal is a curse as much it is a miracle. They all know that but like he said, it doesn't get better.

Loosing Alec? It was much worse.

Magnus should have known best, but he did. Emphasis on '_did_'.

Magnus was moving from books to books while he pondered over his thoughts, getting pissed by every moment when he keeps getting the wrong book. _He had put glamour on it_, Magnus claimed as Mr. Chairman hissed at him, clearly pissed as well because he wasn't eating as much as he normally did.

He was on his last stack as he accepted that the Book of White wasn't on his grasp. Sighing loudly, he swayed his head left to right, and peeked over to his cat. "In the simplest words… I'm screwed."

* * *

"F_uuuuuu_ck!" Maia moaned as her body felt like it was on fire. Her body bent, orgasm running through her veins like a whiplash. Her knuckles white despite her skin color as she gripped tightly at the poor sheets, trying not to claw it in the least. The back-up bed sheets shopping had served its purpose a couple of times. "Jordan!" How desperate she moaned at the name, how full of emotion she added into it.

"Baby…" The voice came above her, soothing her. "Close… Maia!" Jordan groaned-practically growled-as his hips pounded against Maia's thighs, burying his sex deeper into hers. They were a picture of limbs and strong muscles clashing with each other as the bed squeaked against the hardwood floor.

Maia didn't hold back the noises she wanted to make as Jordan kept the pace harshly fast. He was close and she knew it even with her eyes closed, and it was, because she was temporarily blind from the white and black spots under her eyelids that came with her orgasm. Somewhere she heard the faraway howl of Jordan as he thrust deep into her and came. _Thank fuck for condoms_, she thought through her faze.

Jordan pulled out of Maia as they kissed each other slowly, their breaths mingling and not stopping for a while as if they had all the time in the world. Maybe they did but Maia pushed Jordan away for a moment as their brains slowly cleared. Laughing and gathering her breath as much as she can, she said "We will forget to eat again if you don't let me up…" Jordan gave a groan.

"Who needs food?"

"I do!" Maia answered still laughing.

"We'll order pizza then." _Oh, Jordan just had all the answers in the whole world, didn't he?_

"No." Maia gave Jordan a pointed look, but still smiling. "We had pizza this morning already." Crossing her arms, she dared Jordan to argue with her.

Jordan sighed, painfully admitting. "Fine…" He dropped beside Maia as he gathered her around his arms, spooned her completely. He pushed a little closer, so he can whisper "…shower, food, and then back to bed. OK?"

Maia laughed loudly again, "You are insatiable!"

"Oh, I am very much sated!" Jordan enthusiastically answered as he chuckled. "It's just that you are addicting…" Proving his point as he buried his nose in her hair, to the curve of her neck, his thumbs pressing on her hips as Maia turned from laughing to a giggling fit.

_Maybe they could fool around a little more_, Maia thought but somber at the last second when she remembered, "Jordan." Her voice turned serious, which made Jordan stop and tilt her sideways to see her face.

"Yes?" He inquired.

"…When will we start looking for Maureen?"

Jordan blinked for a second, before asking. "We?"

Maia's brow furrowed as she answered, "Yes, 'we'. As in, you and me, Jordan."

"Maia… I don't think-"

"Don't!" Maia nearly shouted. "Don't tell me that I shouldn't be with you when you look for that monster."

"But… Maia." Jordan pleaded. "Maureen is a dangerous fledging!"

"Don't you think I know that?" Maia asked Jordan incredulously. "I was there when I heard that she killed your brother and now she killed Camille Belcourt! Jordan-" Maia stopping for a second to regain her breathing because she can't let Jordan face this monster on his own. It was them against the world, as it was in the start. "You can't leave me behind without knowing if you are coming back… I know, I know you are more capable… but please, Jordan."

Hearing the pleading tone of her voice, Jordan quickly pressed Maia against him. "Maia… I just. What if she gets to you?"

"And do you think she won't get to you? Do you really think she'll never get to us somewhere along the road?" Maia looked up to Jordan. "You know she's not going to stop… and if somehow, that Clary is right-"

"We can't think about that right now." Jordan said as his hands drew soothing circles at Maia's back. "We don't know if she answers to anyone… and if she does…"

Maia pulled back to look straight at Jordan's eyes, her voice firm. "We get the Clave to listen, to help." Maia shook her head. "Even if it pains me so that I wouldn't be able to shove that bitch's face to the ground, if she does answer to Sebastian, we cannot let ourselves be in the middle of the crossfire, Jordan."

"What are you saying?" Jordan looked at his girlfriend, completely confused. They never really talked about Maureen, about the Sebastian and his dark shadow hunters this thoroughly before.

"What I'm saying is…" Maia looked away for a while and when she looked at Jordan again. He saw that Maia's face was filled with dread. "I can't help it, OK." She admitted, as if confessing to a crime. "…I love our friends, OK? Don't think of me shallow-"

"You are never shallow." Jordan answered, reassuring her.

"I just-"Maia sighed. "The Shadowhunters aren't really in the best shape right now, you know? I mean… I want to fight with them but, _God help us_, they're pretty in a shitty situation right now." Jordan can't find himself to argue with that. "Because Sebastian is trying to get rid all of us, creatures alike, humans, and Shadowhunters. You'd think we would all try to get together and fight… but we're still divided."

"…and perhaps still so, until the end." Jordan threw in. Maia only nodded and sighed once more as she cuddled against her boyfriend.

"We run, Jordan." Maia whispered, almost completely inaudible. "If after all we have done and shit still hits the fan, we run."

* * *

It was around 3 in the goddamn morning when Simon finally succeeded on his training that included sneaking up to Catalina ("_Great use of distraction" Constantin commented as Simon replied, "Well, thanks for nothing! I had to figure it out by myself, after getting mauled by this woman that was too close to my privies!_"), as well as trying to catch Maureen ("_Simon! Using a touch screen phone to lure a vampire just because she's 14, wouldn't work!" Constantin roared_.), and avoiding getting killed by the countless deadly objects and tactics by the twins itself ("_That's the 15__th__ time you stabbed me, Catalina." Simon whimpered. "I wouldn't mind but seriously, please, not close to my privies!_").

He had bruises and deep cut wounds on every inch of his body, it didn't really help that he was healing because you do not get to be numb, just because you're a vampire OK. He hurt so bad that his muscles were like fire under his skin, and some vampires might like it because it somehow felt like being alive but Simon is far over from liking it. He's dead already, how can he suffer so much from the afterlife? Oh right, because apparently he wasn't thoroughly dead, yet.

Feeling battered, violated, and abused, he didn't have any more strength to lash out when Sebastian came to fetch him. Sebastian shared a few private words with twins as he stayed behind with Maureen.

"Hey, Simon." Maureen's voice was still the same back when she was still a 14-year old human, full of giddiness, energy, and innocence. Only today, she had more a streak of danger or darkness to her.

"Maureen." He returned, trying not to wince even though he really looked like he needed an ambulance. He licked his lips, and yep, he tasted some of his own blood. _Now that you think about it, is it still his blood? Or from whate-_

"It's weird… why are you cooperating?" Maureen continued, unknowingly breaking Simon's train of thought.

Simon turned to look at Maureen, surprised at her own words. He would have thought they all knew he was here by force, right? Nobody actually believed he was here because he wanted to be here. As if seeing the battle in Simon's eyes, Maureen quickly added, "I mean I'm not here to judge you Simon. I actually like it that you are here! I love it! Now, you don't have to get nagged by those Shadowhunters!"

"What." Simon dumbly answered as Maureen giggled at him. As if nothing between them ever changed and the nostalgia suddenly made Simon feel sick.

Shaking his head, he calmly tried to explain to Maureen that _No, he wasn't here by choice and No, he wasn't getting nagged by the Shadowhunters, in a funny twisted way, he was the one always nagging them_, he thought bitterly. And like a gentleman that Sebastian is, he pulled Simon away from Maureen before the vampire can even form the words in his mouth.

"Maureen, you're with the group tonight."

Maureen turned her attention to Sebastian with glee. "Really?!" She looked at Sebastian in awe.

"Yes, now hurry." Sebastian gestured to the dark Shadowhunters on the corner that was busy gathering weapons and armories. "You leave within 10 minutes. I'll see you tomorrow."

Maureen jumped on the balls of her feet with excitement, "Yes, sir!" She shouted seriously, which only looked funny and foreign to Simon as she left without looking back.

"She's…" Simon started. "Wait. Where are they going?" He couldn't help but ask and with a bit of hope, prayed that Sebastian would answer him.

Sebastian peered at him, assessing if he should tell Simon or not. Simon kept staring at Sebastian and he saw the Shadowhunter sighed. "They're going to scout tonight." Sebastian told him grudgingly, Simon held the urge to snort at the guy.

Mauling what Sebastian said, he thought the word 'scout' can mean a lot of different things and especially if coming from Jonathan Morgenstern? It either means hostage, kill, spy, or all of the above. "Why don't I come?" He laid the bait.

Sebastian narrowed his black eyes on him, before answering, "Because you need to rest." And as expected, Simon didn't get to reel anything in. Not that he was going to be mad though, he really was beat! So he, without resistance, followed Sebastian back to their room. Painstakingly remembering the turns they took.

The last hallway to their room, Simon pretended to focus on the floor, in case Sebastian might get the idea he was memorizing the mansion. The more he knows, the bigger the chance of his survival. If only now he can get the solution to killing every dark Shadowhunters…

"I hope you learned something." Sebastian's brought back his attention.

Simon's head snapped and looked around, noticing that they were now inside the room. Smiling, for the first time in days, he longed for the shower. "Yeah… a lot. Constantin and Catalina were very thorough and demanding." He tried to sound pissed but he can't deny he kind of… had fun as well. Replaying the training in his thoughts, every stab and every straining muscle was worth it.

And in a swift move, Simon felt Sebastian before the Shadowhunter got to him. Grabbing Sebastian's left wrist, he copied the move that Catalina did when he thought he successfully pinned her to the floor, and Simon used his supernatural strength to twist Sebastian's hand. In doing so, he heard a grunt, and the seraph that Sebastian was planning to stab him with, fell to the floor with a clang. But he wasn't done. Constantin kept bothering him that after the threat, either go for the kill or incapacitate.

Killing Sebastian was not a very smart move, so he let his knee bring a powerful blow on Sebastian's thighs. He heard a thud but looking down, Sebastian caught the blow with his arm. He had a spare moment to react but Sebastian got to him first, the Shadowhunter knocked him down with his left feet, and brought his right hands on his throat. Adrenaline kicked in, Simon rolled quickly out of Sebastian's grasp. Using his inhuman speed, he was standing in no time and charging again. He saw the seraph a few feet from him and hesitated for a few seconds, but remembering he had Sebastian's blood running through him, he slid and caught it between his fingers. At the same time he caught it, Sebastian was above him.

He caught Sebastian's fist before it landed somewhere on his face and with a crooked smile, he slid the seraph against Sebastian's pale neck. They stared at each other for a few seconds, both of them panting. "… Told you." Simon said another few seconds later, neither of them moved since, trying to foresee each other's attack, if it will happen. "I learned _something_."

And there is Sebastian's famous smirk. "I knew you were a quick study."

And it took Simon's will to not openly gawk at Sebastian's words because _hello, a compliment _from mother fucking Jonathan Morgenstern. He only blinked for one second and his face found the floor.

"Add this to your lesson, little bat." Sebastian's mouth moved above his ears, he heard the breath Sebastian took and the way his bones cracked low as he leaned more closely that his mouth was literally on Simon's ear. "Never let the enemy flatter you… It's only a distraction."

Another second passed and he was hauled up against Sebastian's chest. "Hit the showers… since your injuries are fully healed." And true enough, when Simon looked down on his blood-smeared body, it was completely healed, as well as the straining on his muscles.

Probably seeing the confusion or surprise on Simon's face, Sebastian caught the vampire's chin and made it look straight at him. "Adrenaline could do so much." He clued in and with a gesture, "Go on." Simon took off without a noise and didn't see that somehow he surprised Sebastian but the Shadowhunter schooled his expression before Simon could see.

In the bathroom, he sighed happily as he shrugged out of his clothes. Looking down at the poor fabrics, Simon thought that his clothes would be like that from now on. He wondered if Shadowhunters garments are somehow disposable because nothing was barely salvageable after a small brawl. But Simon shook his head, as he told himself not to think about things right now, because _hello, shower_ with a God-given hot water that was calling for him.

Simon stepped in the gigantic shower, as he seriously considered some relationship with this bad boy, and turned the knob to let the warm water wash the smell of today. Though his morning started embarrassingly bad, he was pretty pleased with himself. Now, if he can just get the fact through his system that he is to kill Raphael within a few days.

_The more you know, the larger the chances of survival. _The daylighter reminded himself, because in the upcoming war, there isn't anything or anyone immortal or mortal. It's only between the survivors and the killers.

* * *

Lilith stepped over the convulsing body on the ground, the glow of the sigil was only pulsing beat-a dying one at that. She placed the half-filled jar on the counter, as she retrieved a worn book. Flipping through a couple of pages, she peered down the body. As if sensing her, the head turned towards her, the demon glared-well, as much as it can achieve while its body burned-and mouthed words to her._ You will fail_, it said.

Lilith cackled, her eyes glinting in the dark. "My son has risen, _our_ son has risen, Zareth." The demon's eyes grew wide, disbelief oozing out of its pores. It knew who she was referring to, it would only makes sense that she wants Samael back. "The end is near and I'd be thankful if I were you..." She closed the book shut. "You won't be here for the aftermath."

* * *

**Author's Notes:** HAPPY THANKSGIVING! Ha. Ha. What? You want to kill me? Ha. Ha. Hahahaha. Well you can't, because if you do, then there wouldn't be anyone to continue writing this story, OK. So plz don't kill me, I'm trying my best to write. Hahahahahahaha-no, seriously. Oh and for the people who are wondering, this is totally UNBETAED, I do the beta-ing myself as I write, so I guess I miss a few sentences to rewrite. Damn, I know. OK bye. Luv u guys for being so considerate. I luv u guise so much that I wrote a bit of smut. BYEEE XOXOXOXOXO

Oh by the way, also transferring this to my AO3 account. I'm still originally putting it here, but someone suggested I put it there too and I thought why the hell not since I got my account there last September. So if you prefer AO3, I'd be putting the link here or on my profile within a few days, so you can follow the story there. Good with everyone? Kisses! Enjoy yer turkeys.


End file.
